Wartime Pictures
by JCMac
Summary: What happens when two friends will soon be torn apart by war?


J.K. Rowling owns the world.  
What happens between two friends who will soon be separated by war?  
  
Ron and Hermione sat shaded underneath a large tree next to the lake outside of the enormous castle that was Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Autumn was now well underway, evident from the golden trees and crunchy leaves that blanketed the ground. The chilly October air was not the only thing sending shivers up Hermione's spine. A tear escaped down her face while she gazed at the massive lake before her. She twirled a section of hair around her finger, a motion she repeated when she was nervous. Sitting on her right, Ron watched her silently.  
  
Everything seemed so perfect for a while when suddenly a few months ago, in the middle of their seventh year, all able bodied boys were called into training to join the fight against Voldemort. Hermione was devastated by the news and he knew she was hurt. Hermione continued classes as normal as could be expected while the boys trained. Every night when Ron and Harry returned to the common room, tired and sore, Hermione would fetch them drinks and food. After Harry went to bed, Ron would stare into the fire while Hermione rubbed his shoulders and back. It became their routine. They had become so comfortable not only each other's presence but physical touches as well. They had revealed every secret, desire, thought, and opinion to each other alone in the common room. Ron held Hermione as she cried herself to sleep in his arms. He loved her, and knew she loved him too but he never made a move, he just didn't think it was right with everything else going on.  
  
A cold blast of air on Ron's face drew him out of the warm memory back to the grey, blustery day and the girl sitting beside him.  
  
"Mione I wish you wouldn't cry." Ron said sadly, watching the tear drop from her face to the ground.  
  
She inhaled deeply, "I would give anything to keep you here." She grabbed for his hand. He couldn't hide the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Come here." He pulled her arm towards him and she nuzzled under his shoulder. "Hermione, I know you're scared, I am too. But there is nothing we can do at this point. We're leaving for war tomorrow and I'm obligated to fight. I would give the world to stay here with you, to make sure you're safe. All we can do is enjoy the time we have together right now." He stroked her hair gently.  
  
She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes, trying to regain her composure. Glancing up at him she noticed the deep caring in his crystal blue eyes. She lifted a hand to his cheek. "I wish I could go with you then, I don't buy all this crap about me being a female who is 'too young'....at least then we'd be together."  
  
"No Hermione, you're safe here, I'm glad you're staying.....you're safe here." He reassured himself quietly.  
  
She lifted a hand to his cheek. "I don't want this to sound like a goodbye because I believe in my heart that we'll see each other again, I have to believe that." Dropping her hand from his chilled face, her gaze met the ground. "But I feel I must say this before you leave." Her eyes locked on his once more, filled with a new confidence. "Ron..it's hard for me to find the words...You know you're the best friend I've ever had. I don't know who decided me worthy to find you but I thank Merlin every day that I did. I wouldn't have made it this far without you, you know that?" Her tears were flowing slowly now. "I pushed myself so far with school and studying and you are what brought me back, you made me laugh. You make my life fun, and the fact that you have to leave tomorrow breaks my heart into a thousand pieces. I love you so much, Ron." She threw her arms around his neck and he sat, speechless.  
  
"Hermione, I am the lucky one. I don't think the reality of the situation has hit me yet and I'm glad it hasn't. I love you too. You're so perfect." He stroked her cheek with his finger. "I need to thank you for everything you've done for me. You've always been there for me. I've had a lot of tough times over the years and you've always been my rock." He leaned in and kissed her temple then regained his grip on her. "We've had so much fun together and when I come back......." Ron hesitated but started again with an edge to his voice, "When I come back, we're going to have more fun together, growing up and getting jobs, we'll have a blast you know that, Mione? We'll have a blast." He wiped her tears from her face. "You're so beautiful, Hermione. I never wanna leave this moment, I never want to let you go."  
  
The Next Day: The Courtyard  
  
The boys had packed up the night before and had arrived in the courtyard before sunrise. The rest entire school come to see them off, crying females everywhere. After hugging Harry and saying a very long goodbye Hermione felt very overwhelmed. Turning to face Ron she grabbed around his neck, stroking hair red hair desperate to remember the feel of him. "Be careful Ron. Don't do anything stupid because I need to see you again."  
  
"You will, I promise. I'll owl you every chance I get." He pulled back and cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes at the contact, taking in a sharp breath.  
  
Hermione broke down. "I'll think about you every second of the day. I want you to have this." She shoved something into Ron's hand.  
  
He opened his palm to find a thick band of silver with a tiny onyx stone in the center...a ring. He looked into her eyes. "Put it on and say photo book." He did and from within the onyx a thin beam shot up. About three inches above his finger was a small moving picture. It was taken shortly after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup in their sixth year. Ron and Harry stood in a sea of Red and Gold students, confetti raining down on them. Hermione squeezed in through the crowd and tugged on Ron's Quidditch Robes. She mouthed a congratulation and a smile crossed his face as his lifted her off the ground in a huge hug before letting her down again to pose properly for the picture. The picture did not start over but faded to black and a new one began. This picture was taken at a much closer distance and had a darker, almost pitch black background except for the occasional light from a disco ball. It was taken a few months later at the Yule Ball, sixth year. Hermione and Ron had posed for this picture after a laughing fit, one of many. Hermione was wearing a beautiful one strapped, peach dress and Ron in dashing new dress robes. They waved to the camera and Hermione leaned in to place a kiss on Ron's cheek. Several other pictures flashed before him. Christmas, summer vacations, drunken parties after a Quidditch victory. Every one seemed more precious than the last, finally fading to black and back into the ring.  
  
A voice rang out from the crowd, "Come on boys, we're moving out! Let's go!" Hermione caught her breath, holding in a sob.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner." He reached down to her, covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. He pulled back. "I love you, Hermione Granger. Not just as a friend, as a soulmate. And when I come back, I want to prove to you just how much. I will look at these pictures everyday." He motioned to the ring.  
  
"I love you too, Ron. I'll be waiting right here for you." With that he kissed her one last time and turned quickly around, merging into the crowd. Just before she lost sight of him he turned back and flashed his famous Weasley grin then apparated with a CRACK. He was gone. She felt her knees buckle and she sunk to the ground sobbing.  
  
THE END 


End file.
